


Laser swords

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wanna play..." Rodney made laser sword fight motions with his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser swords

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets challenge #36: Lost

"Hey. I've got a few minutes. You wanna play..." Rodney made laser sword fight motions with his hands.

John sat up straight on the bed where he'd been reading. He threw the book aside and scrambled off the bed right up into Rodney's personal space, putting his hands on Rodney's waist. "How about we play something else?" he asked with a heated look, pulling Rodney close.

A smile spread on Rodney's face. "You're insatiable lately," he said, putting his arms around John's neck. "Not that I'm complaining. But I've got an important simulation running which could be done any moment, and I'd rather be interrupted playing Lego Star Wars with our almost-as-good-as-real laser swords than playing with _you_."

John got a deer in headlight look.

"John?" Rodney asked, frowning.

"I love you," John said quickly.

Rodney raised an eyebrow. "I love you too. So believe me it's with love that I ask: What's going on?"

"I can't tell you I love you?" John asked a bit defensively.

"Of course you can. You just usually don't."

"But I _should_ ," John said seriously. He added more quietly, "I don't say it enough."

Rodney moved a hand into John's hair. "That's not true. And even if it was, you _show_ it more than enough."

He leaned forward and John met him halfway in a kiss. When they pulled apart, they kept their foreheads together, holding each other.

"You're making me unbelievably happy," John whispered.

Rodney pulled back to look at him, stroking his temple. "And you me."

"I never thought I'd have this," John said, his gaze running over Rodney's whole face. "I didn't think it was possible for me."

"John," Rodney said, cupping his face with both hands. "Are you all right?"

"I was never better," John said with a smile, putting his hands on Rodney's. "That's what I'm trying to say here."

Rodney looked at him for a moment. Then he said, "Me too. I never thought I'd have _this_ either, and I'm glad I saw the light. This is what I want. _You_ are what I want."

John pulled Rodney's hands from his face and kissed him, more heatedly than before.

Rodney sighed happily, but when John slid a hand under his shirt he pulled it back and ended the kiss. "Okay. Was this just a ploy to get sex?" he asked.

"I said what I did because I _meant_ it," John said forcefully.

"Good. Because as much as I love where this is going, once I start I do not want to be interrupted and this project is important and we all know my willpower when you're all naked and... _you_ , so Lego Star Wars it is."

John sighed. "About that," he said, his gaze dropping.

"Yes?" Rodney asked slowly.

"A couple of days ago I took the 'laser swords' to Ronon," John confessed.

Rodney smirked. "You couldn't let his 'lame' comment go."

"It's _laser swords_!" John said defensively.

Rodney grinned and took John's hands. "And could you convince him how cool they are?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"Well, before we really got to that, the alarm went off. It was that thing in the biology labs."

"And?" Rodney prompted.

"The laser swords kind of...haven't shown up since then," John said, biting his lips, then smiling nervously.

Rodney's face fell. "You _lost_ the laser swords?"

"I didn't _lose_ them. I just...temporarily _misplaced_ them," John said, quickly adding, "I've got people working on it."

"Oh, that is just— Wait. Is this why every time I suggested playing it these last couple of days you practically jumped me?"

"It isn't the _only_ reason," John said, smiling hopefully.

"Well, it's good to know that you care," Rodney said with a sigh, the corner of his mouth curving downwards.

John fiercely squeezed his hands, his face turning very serious. "I meant _everything_ that I said. I might not have... Rodney. You _know_..."

Rodney squeezed back. "Yeah, I know. So, no Lego Star Wars?" he asked more lightly.

"At least not with almost-as-good-as-real laser swords. At least not now," John said apologetically. "I'll get them back for you," he promised. "They can't have disappeared." 

"It's okay. You know, you could have just _told_ me," Rodney pointed out.

"I thought they'd show up in no time, and it _really_ wasn't a hardship to distract you," John said teasingly, pulling Rodney closer again.

"Ah," Rodney said warningly. "Haven't changed my mind about the sex. You'll just have to find another way to distract me."

"I will," John said with a smile. Then he dragged Rodney to their bed.


End file.
